Love Story
by starry-nights88
Summary: It was a party. Just a party. But, it was fate knocking at his door...


It was a party. Just a party. Only the biggest party this side of Twilight Town. And, Sora Miyake _did not_ want to be there. The food sucked, the music was awful, and the food was just plain disgusting. Sora would've given his left kidney to be free of the place. But, his parents (and his best friend, whom he escorted that evening) insisted that he'd go. After all, his family were the hosts. It wasn't as though the heir to the family name (and sizable fortune) could ditch the party. He had tried, many times before. But, they _always _dragged him back.

But, this party..._this _party was special. Sora just didn't know it yet. No, he was doing what he did best in these type of situations. He was hiding. He had managed to ditch his date, steal a glass of wine, and make it out to the balcony before anyone could see him. So far, he was having a good night. He was sure that it couldn't get any better.

He sighed softly, the wine glass sitting on the stone railing just next to him as he leaned against it, looking out over the grounds and the sparkling lights that lit them. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the light summer breeze as he watched the guests tumbled outside from the main ball room, and that was when he saw him.

Tall and pale in the moonlight. Sora had never seen him before. But, oh had he heard of him. There was only one person that shock of silver hair could belong to. It was common knowledge. The Tanaka's. And, Sora would steak his annual allowance on that teen being Riku Tanaka. The youngest. The heir of the Tanaka family. And, just like Sora.

But, not.

* * *

Whispers of his presence had spread fast. Riku could only smirk to himself in quiet glee as he made his way through the party goers in the gardens in the back of the grand house. He had never been to a party like this. Not say that he had never been to a grand party (his Father threw plenty of ithose/i), but he had never been to a Miyake party. No, he should think he was the last person to be invited to such an event.

But, alas, here he was.

And, he was contemplating going. This sort of parties were never interesting. Sure, there were pretty women and handsome men. But, the were _Miyake's _or at the very least afflicted with them. They'd take one look at his silver hair, know he was a Tanaka and run away screaming. But, that was alright. There was plenty of people on his side of town...even though, they were kind of boring...and, he had probably had them one to many times.

Which was part of the reason he had wandered over to this little shin-dig with his posse of friends (who've all seemed to run off somewhere...completely ditching _him_...the bastards). He needed something new. Something _exciting_. He just needed something a little bit _more_ in his life. He wasn't sure what that little bit _more_ was.

The fifteen year old heir gave a heavy sigh and was just about to call it a night when he turned his gaze towards the heavens. Wondering quietly, to himself, if he'd ever find that piece missing from his life. He snorted. Probably not. His gaze shifted from the starry sky and that's when he saw him.

Standing there on the balcony staring off into space and time. Not a care in the world. He was so..._beautiful_. Riku's breath caught in his throat and he knew that he just had to meet him. Had to see him up close.

**xxx**

Sora cupped his cheek, still leaning against that railing as he watched the silver hair of the Tanaka heir weave his way through the crowds and back into the party. He heaved a heavy sigh, idly hoping that his parents didn't discover the Tanaka. The last thing Sora wanted was a huge fight because their family's arch nemesis found they're way into the party.

_Though_, he thought as he straightened up, _It might make the party a little more interesting._ He snickered at himself and turned to leave. But, the door leading back into the house was blocked by the silver haired Tanaka. He blinked, looking at the other, "...Hello?" Sora said, a bit unsure, his lips curled into a frown.

"Hi." Was the answer the brunet received and nothing more.

* * *

_Just breath... _Sora reminded himself silently as his Father stared down at him with hard eyes and a harsh expression on his face. "Don't you know who that boy is?!" The man snapped, all but growling as his face flushed in apparent anger.

The brunet didn't even blink. He stood his ground and stared past his Father, looking just over his left shoulder, "He's Riku..." Sora answered, his voice soft but stern. Telling his Father with out speaking the words that he wouldn't give the silveret up. No matter who's last name he carried.

"He's a _Tanaka_!" His Father spat the name out as though it were the foulest of poisons. And, really, in their family it was considered as such.

"It doesn't matter!" Sora insisted, his blue eyes narrowing in his first show of emotion since his Father opened his bedroom door and caught him and his Lover together, "I _love_ him...that's all that matters to me..."

His Father snorted before turning to the silveret that stood to the left of him, "_You_!" He said, jabbing his finger in Riku's direction, "Stay _away_ from my Son!" He growled, an unsaid threat hanging in the air between them.

The aquamarine eyed teen stiffened on the spot, his hands clutching into fists, but he nodded, "Yes, sir..." Riku answered, unable to bring himself to look at his little brunet love.

"_No_!" Sora gasped, wide eyed as he stepped towards the silveret, his arm outstretched to touch him, reassure him. But, before he could reach him, his Father caught him, pulling him to his chest, "Leave, boy! And, don't come _back_!"

Sora watched with horrified eyes as his love turned on the spot and disappeared down the stairs, "_Please_!" He cried, struggling against his Father's grasp, "Don't go!" But, he found no purchase in his Father's grasp, he slumped against him, crying out his aguish.

* * *

Riku laid across his bed, his hands folded behind his head, acting as a pillow as he stared at the ceiling. It had been one week, two days, forty-two minutes, and seven seconds since he had last laid eyes on Sora. And, his heart ached. With every beat a new wave of pain washed over him.

He longed to see Sora, but once his Father had found out he had gone on to enemy territory (not to mention fooled around with said enemy), he had made sure that his son wouldn't be finding his way out of the mansion anytime soon.

He sighed, the sound was soft and lonely empty room. But, then he heard something. Something so soft. He had almost missed it. But, there was no mistaking that sound. He rose into a sitting position, straining his ears to see if he'd hear it again.

It was soft. A pebble bouncing off of his window. Riku stood and crossed his bedroom with wide steps. He threw open his windows and looked down, his heart in his throat, "Sora?" He said hopefully and he was answered with a soft chuckle, "It _is_ you!"

"Yes, it is! Be quiet and get down here before I get caught!" Sora replied, his chuckle still on the wind as Riku climbed out onto the lattice work that surrounded his room and began to climb down.

**xxx**

They walked, hand in hand, through the garden. Careful to keep quiet. Careful to keep vigilant. If they were caught...they were dead. It was as simply as that. But, despite the danger, they just had to see each other again.

"So..." Sora started, glancing over at his silver headed lover, "...I found something out today."

Riku looked over at Sora, giving his hand a squeeze before nodding for him to continue. He knew what Sora told him would be nothing good. There were few good things left in their world, "I'm getting married." The little brunet answered, his eyes glued to the grassy ground and Riku felt his heart clench at the gentle admission.

"Y-you're what?" He asked, his voice soft and shaking as he watched his little lover struggle with what to say next.

"I'm engaged. To Kairi." Sora said before looking up at Riku, "Not by choice!" He added quickly, his eyes pleading, "It was my Father's idea...he set it up...I tried to oppose..." His voice failed him and the couple slowed to a stop.

Riku pulled the younger to him, wrapping his arms around him as soon as he was pressed against him. He buried his nose in to soft brown locks and inhaled his lover's sweet scent, "It's alright. I know who you love." He replied softly, his lips against his lover's ear as he spoke.

**xxx**

Sora just shook his head, almost violently before he pulled away and looked up at Riku, his blue eyes overflowing with tears, "I _can't_ do it, Riku!" He said, his voice broken with his soft sobs, "It's not fair to her, to me, _or_ to you!"

Riku sighed heavily, running a hand through the brunet's hair, "We'll figure something out." He said softly, leaning over to press his lips to the younger's forehead.

"I want to be with you, Riku. I _can't_ marry her. I can't _do it_!" Sora cried, leaning into the elder's embrace again, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Then, we'll leave, Sora." Riku replied quickly, brushing his hand through Sora's hair, "Just you and me. We'll leave this place and never look back."

* * *

Sora couldn't believe he was doing this. He stood just on the edge of the forest, a long field ahead of him as he waited. And, waited. He had been there nearly the entire afternoon, soon he Father would worry. Soon his Father would send people to look for him.

This field was what separated his land from Riku's land and it was where he agreed to meet Riku the night before by a secret messenger. Riku had a plan. A solution to end Sora's marriage. And, a plan that would see them _together_.

At first, he was beginning to lose hope when he had left Riku's home that night. The night he told his lover about his impending marriage. It had been a few weeks since then and Riku hadn't contacted him _once_. It was breaking his heart. But, then fate intervened the night of his rehearsal dinner. When he returned to his room for the night he saw a messenger and the messenger had a note from his love.

That note had led him here. And, so, he waited.

Then, as he looked up to gaze across the field again, he saw his lover walking across towards him. His heart swelled and he pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning against and darted after his lover. And, he ran right into Riku's arms.

"I didn't think you were coming." Sora said, his voice no higher than a whisper as he clinged to the elder silveret, relishing in the returned embrace that he received, "God, I missed you."

Riku tangled a hand in Sora's hair, just holding the younger for a moment before speaking, "I know, I know." He replied softly as Sora pushed himself away slightly, gazing up with those innocent blue eyes.

"What took you so long?" Sora asked softly, "My wedding's tomorrow, you were almost too late."

Riku smiled softly, "I was negotiating. Begging..._pleading..._you name it..." He said, chuckling softly as he brushed his hand through Sora's hair.

The brunet frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"You're still getting married tomorrow." Riku replied, his smile widening at Sora's stricken look, "But, instead of marrying Kairi, you'll be marrying me."


End file.
